


【ec】忘记你之后

by cYNthIaaaaaa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Old Age, Old Married Couple
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cYNthIaaaaaa/pseuds/cYNthIaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik得了阿兹海默综合征，Charles需要帮助他度过这一切。他看着这个自己爱着的男人渐渐地忘记他们俩一起度过的岁月，然而好像并不是一切都被忘了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【ec】忘记你之后

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forget You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747247) by [jackgyeoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackgyeoms/pseuds/jackgyeoms). 



> 原文十分美好 一切的不美好都是因为我的翻译

翻译：水工

Summary：Erik得了阿兹海默综合征，Charles需要帮助他度过这一切。他看着这个自己爱着的男人渐渐地忘记他们俩一起度过的岁月，然而好像并不是一切都被忘了。

 

当Charles从空荡荡的床上醒来的时候，他货真价实的感到了恐惧。他打着哈欠，在夜色中闭着眼伸出张开的手去寻找那本该在他身边的温暖的胸膛——就算十年已经过去，这个习惯仍旧顽固的难以改变——但是什么都没有。他所触摸到的只有一片冰冷，于是他张开眼，盯着面前空白而凌乱的床单。  
以前，这样一个人在床上醒来是一件很正常的事情，甚至可以说是常态，因为Erik是个早起的，讨厌无趣的闲暇时间的人。但现在，记忆和正确的认知回到Erik身上往往需要几个小时的时间，而在此之前，他脸上那种惊恐迷茫的表情让Charles的心痛得滴血。  
Charles很快的从床上坐了起来，急躁的把腿从床上放下，直直的站了起来。在他光着脚小心翼翼的围着床走了一圈并走到走廊上之前，他快速的抓过一件T恤套在身上。他用耳朵聚精会神的听着，想着Erik会不会在厨房，然而那里并没有人。这让他的喉咙紧的发疼。  
如果他在后院，那么事情会更糟糕。Charles在内心一遍遍的提醒自己。他有的时候不得不这样一次次的提醒自己，当他感到孤独无助不知道如何继续下去的时候，当他觉得做什么都于事无补的时候。而现在，他只希望有一个人能够让他安下心来，告诉他Erik没事，虽然他不……  
虽然他不在家里。整个房子还是那么的整洁，整洁的就像在嘲讽它的朴实无华一般。Charles在心里默默地叫自己深呼吸。一切安好，Erik安好。  
一切安好。一切安好。一切安好。  
Charles像念咒语一样一遍遍的念叨着这句话。  
当Erik的病刚刚被确诊的时候，这是一个让人难以接受的事实。Charles早早地就发现了那些征兆，却一直拒绝去承认它是真的。Erik痛苦并愧疚的看着Charles，就好像Charles的痛苦和这一切都是他的错一般，而Charles只是紧紧地抓着Erik的手。那双手修长，有些笨拙，除开那常年劳作的痕迹外还算得上年轻。医生给了Charles一本相关的医疗小册子，还向他推荐了数目多得让Charles感到头晕的专家。然而他仍旧照做了一切，他尽力了。  
一开始情况还不算太坏——有时候Erik会忘记自己为什么进入了一间房间，或者在他几秒钟后想起来一切之前用一种一片空白的表情盯着Wanda和Pietro的脸。不久之后，情况变成了他完全想不起来了，但是他会装作自己记得。他会叹着气一本正经的接受Wanda的亲吻并与她交谈，好像他刚刚的无知无觉只是犯了个傻。他会让他的孙辈们——数量众多，还有一个即将到来——坐在他的大腿上，并向Lorna传授一些做金属活儿的经验。这些经验已经来来回回被说了六七次，大家都知道，但是没人想去告诉他。迷惑和恍然大悟之间的间隔越来越少。每天早上，他会醒来，并在Charles抚摸他的一瞬间由于茫然无知的迷惑和震惊而颤抖。然后Charles就会像靠近一个容易受惊的野生动物般小心翼翼的靠近他，并向他的丈夫重新介绍他们的生活和一起拥有的一切。Charles曾经试过为了平息这种每天早晨能让人得心脏病一般的惊恐而搬去另外一个房间住，但总是在Erik让他留下的请求中失败，结果却只是这种同样的过程被重复了一次又一次。  
Erik彻底消失过一次，这也就是他们搬来这个较小的房子住的原因之一。X大宅一直是学生们学习和居住的地方，却不再能成为他们的家。这间小屋没有了那么多房间，那么大的空地，Erik就不那么容易漫步并迷失于其中。他已经不见六个小时了，年纪较长的学生和官能感应者都去找他了，而Charles只能坐在家里痛苦的揪着自己的头发，拿一些可能会发生的事情吓自己。  
Erik曾经走去过那个中间有湖泊的小树林。在他和Ravan不再是孩子之后，Charles已经很久没去过那里了。他禁止了孩子们进入那里，因为担心他们会迷路或受伤，也因为担心他们会离能帮助他们的人太远。  
他永远记得那一次找到Erik时后者脸上的表情。他身上裹着床单，还穿着前一晚睡觉时换上的睡衣，一脸空白且担忧的嘟囔着自己要进镇子里去做些什么，却好像在这里迷了路。  
Charles注意到门口少了的鞋子和大衣，他怀疑同样的事情再一次发生了。因为这个发现，他甚至略微放松的垂下了肩膀。很好，这很好。这样他就没走多远，Charles推测，他可能只是去了镇子里。如果真的是这样的话，他只需要找地方给警察局打个电话——毕竟警察局的人已经充分的被告知了这种情况出现的可能。  
这时一阵敲门声打断了他的思绪。他心不在焉的走过去想要开门，却发现门锁在悄悄地摇晃，金属材质的边框小心翼翼，近乎无声地掉到了地上。这一切让他一瞬间心跳停止。  
是Erik。认出门口站着的人的一瞬间，他为Erik的安全感到如释重负。这让那种充满他每一个毛孔的紧张稍微减轻了一点。Erik仍然穿着他的睡衣——基于时间和地点，这几乎是当然的——他的外套整齐的搭在手臂上，帽子戴在头上。他像平时一样咧着嘴笑，手里紧紧的抓着一束花——那些花被粗鲁的从邻居家的花园里拔出来，Charles敢打保票无论在哪儿他绝对都能认得出来这些向日葵。  
Charles好奇的向前走了一步并叫了他的名字，“Erik。”  
“Charles，”Erik也叫他的名字，声音像平时一样温柔，“你搬家了。”  
“嗯……我想是这样的。”  
“你妈妈在吗？”紧接着他问道。他的眼神闪烁并警惕的从Charles的肩膀向后望，就像那个女人时刻可能会忽然出现一样。Charles为此暗暗地偷笑了一阵。不知为何，Erik跟他的岳母总是存在着矛盾，就像他的岳母也一如既往地觉得他有问题想找他麻烦一样。当年在他妈妈的葬礼上，Charles毫不怀疑Erik想在坟墓前快乐的跳舞，如果这一切不会惹得Charles不开心的话，他可能已经这么做了。  
“不亲爱的，她……她已经不在好一阵子了。”Charles保证道。  
这话让Erik明显的放松了。他走的更近了一些，伸出手把Charles紧紧地搂在怀里。就算过了那么多年，Erik的触摸仍然足够让Charles感到渴求，感到想念，感到喜爱。他没有必要那么紧的抓住Erik，而却这么做了。但是后者显然并不在意这一点，只是继续急切地说着话。  
“太好了，我知道那个老巫婆肯定只会来挡着我们的路。”  
“Erik，你这样来是要干什么？”Charles温柔的问着，而Erik则忽然变得很紧张。  
“哦对，我觉得我应该对你说，”Erik低下头盯着他，深吸一口气，然后脱口而出一句话，“跟我一起逃走吧。”  
Charles震住了，他该早点认出来这一切的。毕竟这是他人生中最美好的一天。好吧，至少是最美好的一天之一。那一天Erik冒着暴风雨翻进了X大宅，求Charles和他在一起，嫁给他，和他一起共度余生。在那时，年少的冲动和对Erik炽热的爱情让他做出了人生中最好的肯定回答。即便后来，他妈妈告诉他这并不是什么长久之计，他太鲁莽，也太年轻。Ravan也很生气，为的却是她没有被邀请去参加婚礼。  
Charles好像在回忆中沉默了太久，因为Erik的笑容渐渐地黯淡了下去。他慢慢的低下了头，踌躇着想要收回手。Charles急忙回过神把Erik的手攥紧，不让他离去。  
“逃走……”他清了清喉咙，“逃去哪里？”  
“任何地方。另一个州，另一个国家。伦敦，柏林，悉尼，去任何你想去的地方。”Erik许下了承诺，“这些都不重要，我只希望你能成为属于我的。”  
“我是属于你的。”Charles低声的回应，这句话让他的眼泪不争气的流了下来，他很大力的用鼻子吸了口气。  
为此，Erik担忧的皱了皱眉，“我不是很确定这是不是我问你这句话预期想要得到的回应Charles。”  
Charles伸出手擦掉眼泪。“这是件好事，这特别棒——我很开心Erik。”  
于是这个男人笑了，发出了那种他很久都没有听到过的笑声。他深情地攥紧他的手，用拇指摩挲着他的手背。“当然了亲爱的。”他的语调中带着得意和快乐。  
Charles往前走，站在门口。他忽然不在意自己还穿着睡衣，不在意自己看上去一团糟，也不在意他的邻居们现在正毫无疑问的趴在自家窗台上偷看着这里。他在意的只有Erik，现在站在这里，就像记忆中一样，仍然想要和他在一起的Erik。他在意这段记忆，在意他的Erik终于回来了。他在意着这个他从十八岁就开始爱着的男人，和那种相隔这么多年却从未消散的，那个问题被问出时他的感觉。这么多年，经历过病痛，衰老，Charles却从未停止过他对Erik的爱——而Erik也一直这样回报着他。  
Charles终于意识到自己一直以来在怕什么。怕Erik因为疾病而忘掉一切，怕Erik终将永远不——或者不再爱他——然而现在，在忘记一切以后，Erik还是爱他。他真的爱他。  
Charles知道自己哭的更厉害了，而Erik用手擦着他的脸颊，关切的用手接住并抹去他的泪水。Charles颤抖的用自己的手紧紧地包住了Erik的。  
“好。”他哽咽着，“好，答案永远都是好，我……我是属于你的。”  
Erik露出尖尖的牙齿，大获全胜的笑了。“我也属于你。”  
他们的吻是那么的激烈，让人窒息。Charles想要紧紧的抓住他，用永远不让他走的力道，却最终放开了手。他的手里只留下Erik大衣上的纤维，证明着那一刻他拥有着的，丢失已久却仍恋恋不舍的情绪。Erik想要加深这个吻，毫无疑问，而Charles为此感到兴奋不已。他笑着和Erik分开，“别在邻居们能看到的地方”，然后因为Erik挫败的呻吟而再一次笑了起来。  
Charles凑上前去吻住了他的唇，这约等于是许下了一个他也不知道等下能不能被实现的无声的承诺。Erik当然不知道这个，他只是不情愿的接受了这个吻，带着无数个常见的戏剧结尾一样略微失望的表情。  
Erik拉着Charles的手，带着他走过了花园。“快来，我们要在你妈妈回来前离开。”  
Charles的笑声伴随着他们一起穿过了草坪。


End file.
